You Can Finally Meet My Parents
by Jane Glass
Summary: Rex finally meets Noah's parents and awkwardness ensues when Noah calls Rex his 'boyfriend' by mistake.


**You Can Finally Meet My Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex and I don't want to. They did great, and nobody could do better.**

**A.N.: Yep, this was inspired by me and someone joking around (nobody online, someone I actually know), and the ****_Train_**** song called ****_You Can Finally Meet My Mom_****. Don't get your hopes up; it's not exactly a pairing story. It's more of a funny misunderstanding friendship story.**

**Rated: T (romance reference and I'm paranoid)**

**Warning(s): Misunderstands about Rex and Noah's relationship. **

* * *

><p>It was a slow Saturday. Rex and Noah spent five hours of their Saturday already by eating breakfast and playing basketball, but now they sat next to each other, tired out, sweating and drinking water. Rex's breath begins evening out while his heart slows down, "What now?"<p>

Noah looks over at him, wiping sweat from his forehead, "Ping Pong?" Rex shakes his head, "Something that doesn't require running or jumping." Noah shrugs, "We could head over to Providence and enjoy some free air-conditioning." Rex nods, then puts a hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression, "Your house has air-conditioning and snacks."

Noah looks down at the basketball at his feet, "Yeah, but my parents are home. Let's just go to Providence." Rex laughs as he stands, "I know you don't care to hang around your parents, but I would like to meet them, anyways."

Noah looks up at Rex, a light blush creeping over his face, "It's not that I don't like them…I don't want you to be upset because you don't have parents." Rex frowns now, looking away, "I…that's not a problem. I know I'm not alone…just look at Tuck and Circe and Walter. They don't have parents either, but I won't begrudge you of yours."

Noah stands now, grabbing his backpack, "If you're okay with it then…" Rex stares at Noah, noticing that Noah still didn't seem to want to go. He remains quiet though as he walks with Noah. Soon they're walking to Noah's house, then into the yard and over to the door.

"Home, sweet home," Rex says jokingly, attempting to cheer Noah up. Noah ignores him as he unlocks the door, then they step into the cool house, "Mom, dad, I'm home." Rex closes the door behind them, and then two middle-aged adults walk in from a hallway.

"Who is this?" The woman who is presumably Noah's mom asks while drying her hands with a cloth and with the fresh water drop marks on her shirt, she was likely cleaning dishes before being interrupted. Noah glances at Rex, "He…he's my boyfriend—I mean friend who's a boy!"

Rex watches Noah turn pink in embarrassment, all the while surprised by his friend's words. The parents nod in an understanding way before the dad clears his throat, "Darling, don't you have to…"

"Wash dishes. And you said something about…" The dad nods, "Cleaning the car." With that they both walk off in opposite directions. Rex and Noah turn to look at each other, and then Rex speaks, "Your parents…always this busy?"

"Yep…and always this weird! That's them, heh…heh." Rex continues to stare at Noah. It was odd, like this moment was making them separate. It was like neither of them could speak. It was like they were being poisoned by an unspoken assumption.

Rex tries to open his mouth to speak, but shuts it again. Noah meets his eyes now, then sighs, "I—it's not like that." Rex inhales, realizing that he hadn't been breathing, "What do you mean? I mean…you…it is okay…."

"I'm not gay, Rex!" Rex sighs a bit, "But you…you said…?" Noah shakes his head in frustration, "I said it by mistake!" Rex nods, and then says, "You seemed to have trouble introducing me all together." Noah grits his teeth as he glares as Rex, "Because I didn't know how they would react if they found out that you're the reason I'm behind on my grades!"

"Oh…" They stood in silence, and Noah was the one who broke it, "Not that I care…you're my friend." Rex smiles, "Sorry about your grades?" They both laugh a bit then Noah sighs, "You seem disappointed that it's not what you thought."

"You wish!" Rex laughs. Noah smiles at Rex, "Let's go get a snack now." Rex nods, "Shouldn't we…your parents seem to think…." Noah lets out a laugh, "Maybe if they think you are my boyfriend then they'll leave me alone about my grades." Rex laughs at the comment.

It was a relief to know that Noah didn't like him like that. That would have been the ruin of their friendship, for sure. Not that he would care if Noah liked some other guy, but Rex was relieved to know Noah didn't like him, because he wouldn't have been able to return his feelings, and things would get…complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>I fooled you all! XD Only kidding, but yeah…. BFFs! They're friendship in Generator Rex is so sweet in my opinion! :D It's also kind of weird how things always work out for Noah even when things look bad for him, and Rex always gets the trouble…. Anyways, please review and favorite! <strong>


End file.
